


Comfort

by horangitale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Just some boys getting in bed together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horangitale/pseuds/horangitale
Summary: The room was cold, the February chill creeping in despite the heating and the tightly shut windows, but he reached an arm out of the protective warmth of his blanket, gesturing with his hand, the motion both permission and a request.Please, come here.Joshua is woken up in the night by someone opening his bedroom door.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Comfort

Joshua had only been asleep for a few hours when he woke to the sound of his bedroom door opening, the noise sharp and startling, and he cracked his eyes open, scrunching them up and squinting into the darkness, as there was the much softer noise of the door being pressed back against the frame. He could sense them more than see them; whoever had opened it was still in the room, and he raised his head just off of his pillow, eyes casting around in the darkness. There was the soft patter of feet on the wooden floorboards, coming closer, Joshua’s tired mind intuitively narrowing down who his intruder was by the nuances of the sound, somehow familiar. Not a manager. Or Mingyu, Seungcheol, or—

“Hyung.” It was Soonyoung, his voice soft and warm, gentle, and Joshua could hear his exhaustion, the word laced with an unspoken question. Joshua still couldn’t really see him, his body just a barely there black outline against the darkness, but a warm thrum sung through his chest regardless. He shifted a little, rolling to the side to make room on the mattress, and he looked back up to see Soonyoung stripping himself of his shirt, tossing it toward Joshua’s dirty clothes hamper. He didn’t look to see if it had made it in.

Soonyoung had probably just gotten home, probably stayed at the studio with Jihoon into the early hours of the morning, as he was prone to doing when they were in the planning stages of their next release. They had two more months, but two months came and went quickly, and Joshua knew that Soonyoung had been feeling stuck, frustrated, working and reworking the choreography. They hadn’t even finalized all of the lyrics yet, but it wasn’t in Soonyoung’s nature to sit back and wait. Not when he felt like he could be doing something.

“Hoshi.” Joshua’s voice was gravely with disuse, tongue thick in his mouth, but he couldn’t be bothered to clear his throat. His body felt heavy, limbs limp and warm under his blankets. The room was cold, the February chill creeping in despite the heating and the tightly shut windows, but he reached an arm out of the protective warmth of his blanket, gesturing with his hand, the motion both permission and a request. _Please, come here._

He could sense more than see Soonyoung’s smile, and Soonyoung climbed into bed, Joshua’s extended arm curling automatically around the hard curve of his waist. Soonyoung pressed in close, his body slotting in next to Joshua’s comfortable and familiar. Joshua had been half expecting Soonyoung’s skin to be cold, but Soonyoung always ran hot, always radiated warmth no matter how chilly Joshua was feeling. He smelled clean, like the eucalyptus and peach soap Seungkwan had put in every bathroom. He smelled sweet, and soft, and like home. Something settled in Joshua’s chest, some edge that had been jostled and lifted smoothed back into shape, as his fingers ran over the ridge of Soonyoung’s spine.

Hot, chapped lips pressed quick, mint laced kisses to Joshua’s mouth, Joshua barely able to kiss back before Soonyoung was trailing them down his cheek with a pleased sounding hum. An almost euphoric happiness curled in Joshua’s gut, threatening to eclipse his contentment and pull him out of his hazy, half asleep state and into full consciousness, body stirring, reacting to Soonyoung’s own all warm and close. 

Soonyoung pressed his last kiss to the skin right by Joshua’s ear, and instead shuffled and burrowed himself further into the blankets so that he could wedge his face into Joshua’s throat, head tucked under Joshua’s chin. Their legs were all tangled together, Soonyoung’s sock clad feet brushing up against the tops of Joshua’s bare ones, knees resting bony against warm, muscular thighs. The expanse of Soonyoung’s bare back was warm under Joshua’s broad palm, and Joshua pulled him closer, Soonyoung’s hand curling into Joshua’s sleep shirt, his heart calming and slowing to match Joshua’s own.

“Goodnight.” Soonyoung murmured, the words pressed into Joshua’s skin. _I love you._ Joshua buried his nose in Soonyoung’s hair, feeling Soonyoung’s limbs go soft, his muscles relaxing. Body heavy, warm and happy, Joshua was barely able to register the thought before he was asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey no one dies in this one! I wrote this on my phone in bed this morning, and I was going to let it sit for a few days and see if I still liked it, but I decided to just go for it. Joshi snuggles, because I simply cannot help myself.


End file.
